Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly
by Mustang-Luver-101
Summary: Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. He hopes that no one would ever see his daughter but one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.
1. The Tower

**_Story: _**Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

**_*Summary:* _**Telling her she is useless, he locks her away in a tower, hoping no one would ever see his daughter. But, one day, an "accident" happens, and our beloved Rin meets the powerful dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

**_(Must Read)! Author's Note: _**_Hey guys! Here is, yet another story. I am planning on writing this one all the way through, until the ending! It might take some time, but it will get there! I can never seem to be abel to finish any of my storie's. It's getting annoying for me, so this one, I will take it to the end! If any of you have ideas you would like to share with me, I would gladly listen to what you think! I will also be making the chapter's longer! Also, for those of you who are reading my other story, Now Or Never, it is going to be on hold for a while. Because, I've lost interest in it, I decided I wasn't going to delete it, and finish it. But, it will be later on. Probably a while of waiting. Anyway, you guys should read this, it's important! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one:<strong>_ A Chance at Freedom

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin**

The day he locked me in this tower, I have been longing to see the outside world. It has become my dream, my hope, and one day, I will find a way to escape. My mother had died of lung cancer, and after that, my father didn't want anything more to do with me. My family was never rich, and we didn't have any royal blood, but we did own a small castle. It wasn't magnificent, like in stories and fairy tales, it was more like a peasant's castle. One that we where even lucky to live in. My father has placed me in this tower, for about a year now. Only letting me come out to eat, and that was sometimes not all the time. This life? I didn't even know it was worth living anymore. The only hope I have of escaping, is small. Besides, even if I did escape, where would I go? I couldn't just live out in the wilderness, I was well aware of demon's. You couldn't trust them, even if they where good, they still had a dark side, and where never really able to be trusted. And, they hated humans, thinking of them only as slaves meant to entertain them. If not, they where evil, and killed you.

The door to my "room," opened, and my father stuck his head in the door. He didn't look like he wanted to even look at me, and my chest ached. I was his daughter, and it made me jealous when I saw other girls walk past this castle, with their dads, and they looked happy with them. And, their dads seemed to be pleased and loved their daughter's. Why couldn't my dad love me like that?

"Dinner." Was all he said, and I nodded my head at him.

The two of us walked down the spiral stair case, and out of the tower, in silence. We never talked anymore, not even a little hello. When we entered the living room of the castle, the table was already set, and dinner was already on the plates. We both sat down, and began to eat in an awkward silence. The only sound was that of the forks scratching against the plates, and my dad eating. His hair was going gray, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, and his clothes... Well, I wasn't going into that. Mine where probably just about as bad as his, because none of them have been washed in the river for weeks now.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. We had three horses out in the barn, and they where in well shape, so I could probably take one and ride to the river, with our clothes, and wash them. But, the only thing is, how would I get pass my dad? He's never once hit me before, but I'm sure this attempt at getting out of my tower, would anger him, and I didn't need that, didn't want that. But, my sudden urge to get out of the tower, was huge, and I looked at my father, with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Dad... The clothes are in much need of a washing, maybe I can go down to the river, and wash them?" I asked, and he gave me an un-trusting look.

"Why would you want to wash our clothes? You've been useless for a year now." He muttered, and I looked down, in sadness.

"Well, I've been locked in that tower for a year, and haven't been able to be let out. If I could, we would have clean clothes and clean plates." I said, while looking at the shape the dinner plates where in.

"Like I would believe you, wench? You will probably try escaping. Anyway, since you asked to do some work, and be helpful for once, you might as well go do it. But, if I find out you have tried to escape, you will be sorry." He warned, and I nodded my head at him.

I began to use my chance at a new found freedom, by putting the dishes' in the sink we had, and clearing the table, then after that, I walked out to the stable's, and looked over all three of the horses. They all looked like they where in great shape, but which one would be best to ride down to the river with me? A buckskin mare with great legs, and a good temper, gave me this look, and I knew that she would be the one to go down with me. I got her ready, with some rains, and picked her feet out clean. When I was sure she was good and ready to go, I tied her up on a post, and quickly went back to the house, to gather up all the clothes.

Once I finished with that, I had all the dirty clothes in a bag, and I ran back out to the stable's. The mare waited for me patiently, and I patted her on her neck, before using my wait, and pulling myself up on her back, and I held onto the clothes bag, while I nicely asked her to move forward, which she did, with a little grunt, but she did, and I smiled at her.

It didn't take long for us to get to the river. I smiled when I saw how pretty it was. It has been a long time since I have been back here. I used to be able to spend time here with my mom, when I was a little girl. Before she died. I sighed, and smelled the fresh air. I can't believe he let me out of the castle. He did call me some hurtful names, but he let me out anyway. That was the nicest thing he's done for me since mother died, and I knew the only reason he let me out, was because I was doing something for him. And me, but I hadn't mentioned that, because he probably wouldn't have let me gone out then. It was always about him, and what he wanted, and I wasn't so sure, even if he did let me out of that tower, he still wouldn't have been kind and loving to me, like father's should be. He was a rude man, that much I knew. But, even if I did know that, why did I want him to love me so much? I guess it was because, every girl wanted a daddy to look up to, and a mother who loved them, and had faith in them. My mom I think did, but she wasn't here now, and this his how my dad acted because of it...

I was lost in my own thought's, and washing clothes, so I didn't even notice how someone was standing behind some trees, and watching my every movement. I was in the middle of washing one of my dresses', when a cold, emotionless voice, sounded behind me, and I jumped, swinging around, while making my very wet dress, spray river water all over him. He was the most handsome person I've ever seen. In fact, so handsome, that I don't think he was even human... He had golden orbs for eyes, and they looked so cold and distant, that I had to blink, just to make sure he was real, and he had long silver hair that went to his waist. His cheeks, well, that's what gave away the fact that he wasn't human. He had two purple stripes on each cheek. I noticed a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

Trying to hide my nervousness, I put on the best smile I could show, and held my hand out to him. Waiting for him to shake it, I sighed and put it down when he just sat there and looked at it, with a cold glare. What was wrong with him? Why was he so cold? He looked like he was ruthless as well, and evil. But, for some strange reason, I could see past all of that, see past his cold hard look, that he wasn't always like this. Well, I didn't really know if that was true, but it's like he was blocking out his feelings, and trying to keep people out of his life, and I was curious as to why. But, it was none of my business, so I didn't keep on thinking all this. Instead I looked up at him, with a smile, and was prepared to say something to him, when he cut me off.

"Human, what are you doing here? This isn't your land." He almost growled, and I looked at him with shock.

"What? I've come here all my life." I said, shocked by his sudden coldness.

He continued to give me a hard look, and this time, he took a threatening step towards me, like he was going to attack me if I didn't get away from the river. I took a slow step backward, but didn't let him see that I was scared. I knew, by the look on his face, that he thought he would be able to scare me by intimidation, and rudeness, because that's how he got what he wanted most of the time, by being cold , I could tell by how he treated me. He seemed a little over confident, in the fact that he would be able to scare me away, by bullying me. Well, I wasn't going to let him do that to me. I already had problem's at home, and he wasn't going to treat me like my dad did... By pushing me around, and thinking I was worthless.

I stuck my chin in the air, and held my head high, defiantly. Then, I said something that shocked me, and I knew it shocked him as well. I'm sure he wasn't used to humans telling him what to do.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is plenty of river, and I'm sure you can do whatever it is you where going to do, down the river more. I'm sure you don't need this spot right now." I said, and I sounded braver then I felt, which shocked me.

He gazed at me for a few minutes, and then held a look of anger. Well, it was worth a shot. But, I could see that what I had just said, didn't faze him, that he had his mind made, and he was going to get this spot, no matter what I said to him, or did.

"Women, do you even know who I am?" He asked, coldly.

I looked at him, and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Why would it matter now, with who he was? It didn't make the least bit of sense as to why he had just asked me that, but I wasn't stupid. If he was asking me this, he had to be someone important, but not so important that he could just kick me off of the river side!

"No. I don't, and I don't care. I'm just here to try and finish up my laundry. Now, if you'll excuse me." I said, prepared to turn my back on him.

But, the tone of his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi, Lord of the Weastern Lands, and I order you to get out of here. Now." He growled, and I sighed.

I knew I had lost this one, so I just gave him a glare, and began to pick up all my clean clothes.

"You are to stay off this land, human, find another way to do your work. If I catch you here next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." He stated.

I just rolled my eyes. There was no way he was going to kick me off that spot. I would just have to find another way to do my laundry there. I would probably have to sneak out here, and make sure he wasn't around. But, he was a powerful demon, I had heard about him before, and I was shocked when he stated who he was. But, I didn't care if he was ruler of the world, he wasn't going to treat me like dirt. I already got enough of that treatment from my own father.

I put all my wet, clean clothes in a basket, and then mounted onto my horse. The mare snorted, and pawed at the ground with her hoof, as if telling me, _"it's about time you got here_._"_ I laughed at her, and patted her on the neck.

"It's okay girl, I was almost done anyway. Thank you for waiting for me." I said, and she snorted again, but this time, shook her head, making it to where her long, thick black mane swung up in the air.

I smiled, and nudged her lightly in the sides with my legs, asking her to move forward, which she did, and it wasn't long before we where back home. I dis-mounted her, and began to put her away. I had a clothes line in my basket, so I was going to find two trees, and hang it up, with all mine and my fathers clean clothes. I put the mare away, fed the horses, and walked out into the back yard. I found two trees and began to put the clothes line up. I was soon finished hanging the clothes, and I sighed, and brushed off my hands.

Then, I headed into the house, and was face to face with my father, who didn't look very happy with me.

Oh, wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A/n:** _Okay guys, here is chapter one! I worked really hard on it, it took at least two days, just to write all this down, and make sure it looked right, and was correct! I hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think. Oh, and I want to know if you guys think I should continue or not with this idea! Please? Also, if you have any ideas after reading this first chapter, well, I'd like to hear them! Thanks guys, I hope you like this first chapter, I tried not to rush it, and it will at least be another couple days before my next update, but I will start working on chapter two tonight, and I might have it up by tomorrow afternoon. But, it is mothers day, and I'll be spending time with family, so I don't know yet. _

_Again, thanks guys! I hope you like this chapter, and I tried to put as much of Sesshoumaru in this first chapter as possible! _


	2. Trouble at Home

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:***_Telling her she is useless, he locks her away in a tower, hoping no one would ever see his daughter. But, one day, an "accident" happens, and our beloved Rin meets the powerful dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note:**First off, thanks for all the review's guys! They all made me really happy, and I am going to continue this and finish it, promise! Also, the chapter's in this story will be longer, so it might take a little longer for me to update! Also, if you guys have any ideas, and want to tell me, I would gladly listen and try and use them, and if I use them, I will let everyone reading this, know who's the idea was! So, it would be great if I heard some ideas, if you guys have any! Thanks. I also don't own a quate from the song Scared. Three Days Grace does!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_Trouble at Home

To say my father looked upset was an understatement. Right now, he was furious. The look in his eye made me cringe away from him. He looked like he was about ready to throw something. I gulped  
>and looked down at the ground. I also wondered what he would do to me. I was in the middle of wondering why he was so mad with me when he decided to finally tell me. His face was already bright red, and he looked like he was going to hit me.<p>

"Wench, how dare you take so long! What where you doing, trying to escape? I knew you would try. Why the hell did you even come back? You're not worth anything anymore," My father yelled, and I took a step back from him, shocked.

"I-I was finishing the laundry, like I said I was doing. It's even drying outside, look," I said, hoping he would calm down soon.

He didn't. Not at all. In fact, he just got angrier. His face seemed to get even redder, and I tried to hold back a sigh. Why the heck was he getting so mad at me? There was really no reason. What was wrong with him? Then, I noticed the bottle of wine on the ground, and my eyes widened. 'Oh... Why didn't you notice that before, stupid girl?' My conscious questioned. I sighed. How could you get your own mind to shut up? It was pretty much impossible. I took another step back from my father, as he moved closer. He had his fists clenched at his sides, and the moment my back touched the hard wall I gulped. The moment my father noticed this, he smirked.

"It seems you have just cornered yourself. I don't even know why I fell for your mother, and had you. You're useless. Why couldn't you be a better daughter? You look so much like your mother, and I hate you for that!" He shouted, and then he slapped me across the cheek.

My head snapped to the side from the force of his slap, and tears stung in my eyes. My cheek stung, and I stayed put until he left the room, which was right after he slapped me. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of my dress. I listened to the sound of my father's footsteps, and waited until I couldn't hear them anymore, before quietly walking to the castle door and opening it back up. Then, I took my chance and ran out of the castle, not paying any attention to where I was going. The only thing I noticed was how I entered the forest. That was about it. I didn't even notice how the forest floor tried to pull me down, and the branches slapped against my skin, bringing blood to the surface. No, I didn't notice any of that. The only thing I noticed was me running as fast as I could, away from my father... Away from the castle, away from everything he ever did to me.

I had finally escaped the castle...

***(Later)***

It had been a while since I ran away from my father. I had cried long enough to where no more tears came out, and I was now sitting with my back pushed up against a tree. The forest floor was wet, but I didn't care. I was just glad I was finally away from him. I can't believe he hit me. The thought alone made a lump form in the middle of my throat, and bitter feelings towards him began to surface. My father had never laid one hand on me... Until then, and he was drunk, probably not thinking clearly. He hit me out of blind anger and hatred... Hatred towards me. His voice continued to scream in my head. I put my hands on either side of my head, and shook it, wishing his voice would go away and leave me alone!

"Please. Leave me alone," I cried, and the moment after, I was able to hear some rustling in the woods before me.

The sun was beginning to fade in the blue sky, and the sound of something moving in the forest made me jump to my feet. I groaned, and then gasped when I noticed who it was. It was Sesshoumaru... The one who I meet earlier. I gaped, but then held my ground, waiting for him to try and tell me to get off "his," spot of the woods now. Instead of ordering me to go away again, like I thought, he just gazed at me with his cold stare for a long, long, time. I was the one to break his stare, and I looked down at the ground before asking him, "What are you doing here? I mean, aren't you going to demand me to move?" I asked, and he didn't even say anything for a moment.

"There is no need. I'm not even staying here," He stated, and I gaped at him.

Suddenly, I had this feeling that I didn't want him to leave... I had just run away from my father, and it was getting dark. I didn't want to be alone. I was deathly afraid of the night, and the things that came with it. Evil things came out during the night. Evil demons did as well. I didn't want to be alone, at all. The moment he began to walk away, after several long minutes of silence, I forced my legs forward and began to follow him. A twig on the forest floor snapped while I was behind him, and he slowly turned around to look at me.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

I sighed. I'd been caught, so how was I going to explain to him exactly "what I was doing " like he asked me? He sighed and asked me again after a few minutes of me not answering him.

"Human, what are you doing, why are you following me?" Sesshoumaru growled out the question this time.

I had to blink several times before I was able to answer his question. Man, I was going to sound so pathetic when I told him this, but I knew he would know when I was lying. I knew all demons where able to sense when a human was lying to them.

"Um, I ran away from home. My father hit me, and it's getting dark. I don't want to be alone." I whispered, and hoped he would let me follow him.

"Hn. You're weak, like all the other humans. Stay away from me," He stated, coldly, his golden eyes hard.

I gaped at him, and then looked away sadly. I knew I would sound pathetic when I told him, but I don't even know why I thought he would let me travel with him. He was a demon, and a powerful one at that, so why on earth would he let a human like me walk around with him? Other demons would see, and think I was his lover or something. They would take advantage of capturing me, and he would be burdened, so of course he wouldn't let me travel with him. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize he had vanished, or simply walked off when I wasn't paying attention.

I let myself fall to the ground. That night had gone from bad, to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A/n: **Well, here is chapter two guys! Also, Kittykritik helped me beta read this chapter! She showed me what my errors where. Thank you, Kittykritik! I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R please!


	3. Enter of Kagome and Inuyasha

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:***_Telling her she is useless, he locks her away in a tower, hoping no one would ever see his daughter. But, one day, an "accident" happens, and our beloved Rin meets the powerful dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here is chapter three. **Kittykritik **thank you for beta reading the last chapter, I hope I fixed all the mistakes you pointed out! **inuyasha is awesome **came up with the idea of putting Ah-Un and Jaken in this. I would never have thought about that! It helps out a lot with the idea I have! Oh and to answer some questions in some reviews I received from you guys, Rin is around 18 and yes they are still in Japan. There is no high school or anything. It is Japan in the old days, like in the show series. I hope that answers some of your questions! Thanks. I hope you guys enjoy my chapter three!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: <em>**The Enter Of Kagome And Inuyasha

**Rin**

I already knew he would probably say no but I wanted to know why. Why was he so distant and ruthless? Questions like those bothered me for a while. The sun had finally gone down behind the mountains and now it was dark. The wind held a bitter coldness to it that made me uncomfortable. Clouds covered up the night sky and I hoped it wouldn't snow or rain. I wouldn't be able to handle that. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. I jumped up from the ground, maybe a little too fast and became dizzy. My eyes quickly moved back and forth, scanning the forest.

"Who's there," I asked.

When no one answered I soon became frightened. A moment later the trees parted and a large group of people emearged from the forest. I gaped shocked. A women with raven black hair that reached her back and strange clothing, smiled at me. A man with long waist length silver hair and golden eyes sulked and gave me a dirty look. His golden orbs reminded me of Sesshoumaru, but he didn't look like him. He looked less mature and different. Instead of having Sesshoumaru's pointed ears and demon markings, he had what looked like dog ears on the top of his head and I had the sudden urge to go and touch them.

There where two other companions with the others. Another girl that also had raven black hair and held in a high ponytail, stood next to a monk with purple and black robes and short black hair pulled into a small ponytail that was at the back of his neck. The girl held what looked like a large tan looking boomerang and the monk held a golden staff. There was also a young fox demon and a small demon cat that stood next to the ninja looking girl.

I had to blink several times before I was able to say anything.

"Who are you?" I asked and the girls looked at eachother before saying anything.

"I'm Kagome and these are my companions," she said while pointing to the others.

"Yes I'm Sango and this is my boyfriend Miroku. You might want to watch out for him though," she said with a warning voice.

I gave her a confused look and then turned to the hanyou.

"What?" He snapped.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha." Her voice was slow and held a warning hint to it.

"What wench?" He demanded and again the girl named Kagome glared.

"Don't make me tell you to s-" He cut her off with a frightened look on his face, and she just shook her head at him with a dissapointed comment.

Again I was confused.

Kagome turned to me again. "Sorry about him. He's got a bad temper. Anyway what are you doing out here all by yourself? It's dangerous in this forest." The girl asked and I was a little catious to tell her anything.

"Um... I just ran away from my home and I'm lost." I murmurred.

The group was silent and they all looked at eachother. Sango turned to me when none of them would say anything, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Why don't you stay with us? We won't hurt you and we have a village not far off from here," she explained.

I really liked the sound of that but how could I really know to trust them? I looked them all over and I could tell it made Inuyasha nervous and anxious and he finally said something about it.

"Will you hurry up and make your choice already?" He demanded.

Kagome glared at him. "One more Inuyasha," she warned and he glared at her.

"You're not the boss of me wench," he snapped.

"Inuyasha... Sit!" She said as if it where that simple.

Suddenly, Inuyasha face planted into the ground making a small crater in the dirt. I could feel my own eyes widen in shock, but her other two companions only rolled their eyes and I heard some of the same mutters 'when will he ever learn,' from the both of them.

This same thing has happened to him before? It looked like it really hurt.

"What's your name? And don't worry you can stay with us," Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a glare. He was just getting up from the ground.

"It's Rin and I would love to stay with you. But don't worry I won't be a burden." I said and Kagome looked at me with confusion.

"If we thought you where going to be a burden would we have asked you to stay?" Sango asked.

I sighed but then shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess not. So where do we start?" I asked.

"We start by walking back to our village." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, um okay." I replied and then we began to head to their village.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/n: Here is chapter three! I hope you guys like it and I hope I got all of my mistakes! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the reviews in my previous chapters! I hope you guys continue to review!


	4. Meeting The Two Headed Dragon

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:***_Telling her she is useless, he locks her away in a tower, hoping no one would ever see his daughter. But, one day, an "accident" happens, and our beloved Rin meets the powerful dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **So I think this story is doing pretty good and I would like to thank all of you guys for your reviews and helpful comments on this story! You guys all rock! I don't know when this story will end or how fast the updates will be, but I know that I will update whenever I can. School is close to being out and summer is coming and when summer comes it will be all about horses! I'm going to start my training into Dressage with the new trainer I found and I will have a job this summer as well so I can help pay for it, because just to do all I want to in Dressage it will be at least 1,000 dollars for everything. I'm just estimating but I think I'm pretty close so I will be working this summer as well. So I don't know how fast the updates will be then. They will probably be at least where they are now, where I am updating on Saturday and Sunday when I don't have school or homework. Thanks again guys! Oh and I let you guys know this in my last A/n but I thought I would say it again... **inuyasha is awesome **asked me if Jaken and Ah-Un would be in this and if Rin would meet up with Sesshoumaru again because Ah-Un took a liking to her, I would never have thought of a way for Rin to go with Sesshoumaru if she hadn't asked me that! So, this chapter is dedicated to her.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Inuyasha? Please. If I owned it Rin would be older and with Sesshoumaru. Kagome would be with Inuyasha by now and Kikiyo? I don't think she would even be in it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter four: <em>**Meeting The Two Headed Dragon Ah-Un

**Rin**

This group was... interesting. I noticed how Kagome and Inuyasha would get along sometimes but other times there was no chance for it. She would tell him to sit and like he did when I first meet him, he face planted into the ground. I also soon learned what Sango ment by "watch out for Miroku." He had tried to grope me at least twice while I was here. I remember when he first tried he not only got slapped by me, but by Sango as well. Except Sango had hit him with her large boomerang which I learned was used to slay demons with. It also made as a good weapon for Miroku.

I was in the small kitchen helping Kagome get the dinner ready for the evening, when just before we where setting the table with the food on it I had the sudden urge to want to go outside. I waited until Kagome and I where done setting the table, before turning to her and giving her a pleading look.

"Kagome do you mind if I go outside for a walk? I'll be back before it gets dark out," I said.

Kagome looked outside and when she saw that the sun wasn't even low in the sky yet, she turned and looked at me before nodding her head.

"Yes but Rin make sure you are back before dark. This forest is dangerous," she explained.

I nodded at her before walking to the door opening it, and heading out. The breeze of fresh air on my face made me sigh and take a deep breath of it. It has been a couple days since I've gotten any fresh air and it felt good. I began walking down a path that Inuyasha had made, keeping my head down and looking at the ground I didn't realize how far I had gone until when I looked up again I was standing in front of a wide river and... and there was a large dragon with two of the same heads standing on the other side of it!

I gasped and it lifted it's head up to look at me. It couldn't get over the river... or at least that's what I was hoping. It made a light groaning noise that sounded like a low growl, before it lifted itself into the sky and flew over the river landing in front of me. I was frozen in spot but was shocked when the demon dragon showed me it's teeth. I closed my eyes waiting for it to kill me and eat me, but when I felt something wet and slobery slide across my cheek my eyes snapped opened and I looked at the creature.

It also gave me a curious look before making another noise deep in it's throat and it turned to the side. I blinked at it, hoping it didn't want me to do what I thought it wanted me to do.

"Y-you want me to _ride _you?" I asked shocked.

It gave out another noise and I took a catious step forward and then I pulled myself onto it's back. Just before I was able to hold onto something it raced forward, almost nocking me of it's large back and in minutes it was in the air again. I held my breath and held onto it as tight as I could, until my knuckles turned white. Until after a few minutes of flying in the air I was able to relax and let loose of it a little.

In the midst of flight a ball of white light raced on the side of us and I noticed the long silver hair and hard golden orbs the moment I was able to get a closer look. It was Sesshoumaru. The creature, which I decided to name Ah-Un landed and Sesshoumaru landed as well. He looked angrier then normal.

"What are you doing on my dragon?" He hissed and I flinched.

The dragon which I had ridden not minutes ago growled and then licked me across the cheek.

Sesshoumaru looked disgusted by this. "I-I... He wanted me to ride him and I didn't know he was yours." I stammered and Sesshoumaru glared at me. Then he didn't say another word before turning around and walking off. Ah-Un looked at me and gave me this look that told me to follow.

"Wait your actually going to let me follow you?" I asked shocked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer right away before saying, "the dragon seems to like you so there is no point in arguing." Sesshoumaru said simply.

I gaped at his back but followed him all the same. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/n: Here is chapter four guys! I hope it didn't seem rushed to you and if you notice any spelling mistakes you can tell me!:D I hope you guys like this!


	5. Traveling With Sesshoumaru

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:***_Telling her she is useless, he locks her away in a tower, hoping no one would ever see his daughter. But, one day, an "accident" happens, and our beloved Rin meets the powerful dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **This chapter is going to be dedicated to** shessy's lil' girl**. She helped come up with an idea that would help me get this chapter moving. I was a little stuck on what I would have happen in it so she came up with a great idea I could use. I'm using it and adding onto it. Thanks again! Oh and all you guys rock! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on this story! I really enjoy reading them and they make me want to continue on with this story!

**Disclaimer: **Nope I still don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter five: <em>**Travel with Sesshoumaru

I was sitting on Ah-Un's back when my stomach tightened up and growled. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to look at me and I could feel myself blush. He just stood there and continued to stare at me. I have been traveling with Sesshoumaru now for at least two days. He still hasn't said a word and I doubt he talked much anyway. Besides when he was lecturing me on being on "his land." He would just continue to wander down paths and paths, and I wondered what his destination was or if he even had one. Maybe he just wandered?

"You are to look for your own food," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

I nodded and got off of Ah-Un. The dragon made a low noise under it's throat and I turned back to it with a smile on my face.

"Don't worry Ah-Un I'll be just fine," I said while patting one of it's huge heads.

The dragon gave me a long look before when it heard my stomach growl, turning it's head and looking back at Sesshoumaru who had completly stopped walking and looked like he was going to stand there the whole time until I came back with food.

I sighed before heading off into the forest again. I began looking for things that where edible and when I found a vegetable sticking up from the ground in the middle of the forest, I smiled at myself and bent down to tug on it. It was stuck in there! I pulled and pulled and when I finally got it out of the ground I fell on my butt. I began to get up but then I heard Kagome's voice and then a rush of running feet began to run towards me.

"Rin! My god your a mess! I thought you where going to be back before it got dark? Did you get lost?" Kagome started asking a whole bunch of questions, and her friends where all just looking at me.

I became nervous. How was I going to tell them that I was traveling with Sesshoumaru now? I blushed and put my hand behind my back. I might as well just get it out before they found out from Sesshoumaru himself. While living with them I learned that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru where brothers and they didn't get along very well.

"Um no I didn't get lost but while I was on my walk I meet a two headed dragon..." I said and the others all looked at me in shocked silence.

"What does that have to do with you not coming back?" Inuyasha demanded and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It has a great deal of why I didn't come back," I snapped.

Inuyasha mummbled something under his breath, but was silent after I snapped at him.

"Okay, so why does this dragon have anything to do with why you didn't come back?" Sango asked.

I looked at them and began to explain. " Well at first I thought Ah-Un was going to kill me but he didn't. Instead it seems that he took a liking to me and well I didn't know he was Sesshoumaru's. So Sesshoumaru is letting me travel with him," I explained.

Inuyasha seemed to flare up at this comment and he stepped towards me. I took a step back, and as soon as Inuyasha made a move towards me Sesshoumaru was right beside me. When he saw his brother there, he took a shocked step back.

"Hello dear little brother," Sesshoumaru said and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Did you put a spell on Rin? Why the hell is she traveling with you?" Inuyasha demanded and I rolled my eyes.

He was so dense sometimes.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a minute. "That is none of your concern," he stated simply.

"The hell it isn't!" Inuyasha yelled and then he took out his huge sword and began to run at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just stood there and smirked. Before Inuyasha was able to get close enough to strike, Sesshoumaru used his demon speed and moved to the side out of Inuyasha's way. The two began fighting and in minutes, Inuyasha was covered in a little blood and it didn't even look like Sesshoumaru was breaking a sweat!

"Please stop," I whispered and the two brothers just continued fighting.

"Stop!" I finally shouted and they both stopped the sooner they where able to hear my voice.

"Why are you fighting? There is no reason to! You guys are just being stupid!" I shouted, before running off into the forest to go and find Ah-Un. The minute I found him, I rushed towards him and collapsed onto him and began to cry.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/n: Here is chapter five! I hope you guys like it!:D Thanks!


	6. Stories Of The Past

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:* **_Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. I've been gone for a while because of school and my horses. I've also had a lot of homework to catch up on from being absent from school. Oh, and like always thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! You guys are awesome! I will try to be consistent with my updates but I will only write when I have an idea for a chapter. I don't like sitting at a computer and staring at the screen just waiting for a randome idea to come up... Sometimes I do that and I know it's not really good but anyway, this chapter is gonna be a little slow because I just want to write where the relationship is going with Rin and Sesshoumaru. Just thought I would let you know. Oh, and I will have at least one chapter where the Inuyasha gang will be searching for the Shikon no Tama.. Thanks and here is chapter six! Again sorry for the late update!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six: <em>**Stories Of The Past And Sesshoumaru's Resentment

**Rin**

It's been a while now since the fight and Sesshoumaru hasn't come back. Was he mad at me because I demanded him and his brother to stop fighting? Probably. In fact, he probably hated me even more now. He's made it very clear that he resented humans and I'm sure he didn't appriciate one ordering him around. But, I just couldn't stand there and watch the two fight over... _nothing_. I just couldn't believe they actually hated eachother. I mean, they where brothers. Well half brothers at least but still they had come from the same father. Maybe not the same mother but I found out when I was staying with Kagome and the rest of the group that Sesshoumaru's father married another women named Izaoyi after Sesshoumaru's mother died. Later Sesshoumaru's human mother had become pregnant with Inuyasha.

When Kagome was telling me the story I was able to picture a mother giving birth to a young half demon. I was also able to imagine the baby Inuyasha. His little baby body and him wailing when he was born. The moment Kagome told me that another man who had also loved and yearned for Izayoi had killed her after she gave birth to Inuyasha. I shuddered at the thought and remembered the story Kagome had told me...

***Flash Back***

_"Rin, Inuyasha hasn't always been like he is now you must know that," Kagome stated. She looked at me like she wished me to believe that Inuyasha wasn't always rude and mean. _

**_'I tried not to give her a look of doubt but I did because how could I know that Inuyasha wasn't always like that? I just met him a few days ago and he's been nothing but rude to me. The first thing he did when he saw me was snap at me to hurry up and make a decision about staying with complete strangers. '_**

_"Okay how can I make you believe me? Right... I know a story and I'm going to tell you about it but you have to promise me not to tell Inuyasha I told you. It's about the day he was born. He told me but . I only know a little about his mother and how she died. He doesn't like to talk about it much," Kagome said. _

**_'I blinked but nodded my head and promised her that I wouldn't tell Inuyasha. I was kind of reluctant to talk to him in the first place. There was no way I was going to tell him Kagome had told me a story about him and I doubted it was even that bad. '_**

_"Where do I start? Okay I found Inuyasha trapped to a sacred tree by an arrow. He looked like he was sleeping peacfully and I was told by all the villagers not to take the arrow out of his shoulder. I thought he was dead and I didn't know what they where all going on about. But, one day I was attacked by a demon. A cenipead. She was after something that was inside my body, something I didn't know was in my body. The thing she was after was the Shikon no Tama. I was scared so I ran from the village and back to the tree Inuyasha was bound to. I don't know why I did it but I ran up to him and demanded that he wake up. When he didn't I got an idea that I should take the arrow out of him because the villagers had told me not to do it. I did and he opened his eyes. He got rid of the demon, but he was also after the sacred jewel shard that was in my body."_

**_'I gasped shocked that the jewel was found in her body. I mean how did they get the thing out? And how did it shatter in the first place? Kagome never told me that it shattered but I had heard about it doing that. '_**

_"That is **my** beginning into all of this. The story about Inuyasha's mother is kind of hard to tell. But, it all started with a war with the human villagers and Sesshoumaru's father. While the Great Dog Demon was fighting his wife Izayoi was having a baby in the same human castle that was trying to kill her husband. A man who was jealous of the dog demon. His name was Takimaru. He wandered to the birth room in which Izayoi was in labor and he talked to her. Jealous words and anger that she was giving birth to a half breed. Izayoi, she tried to warn him to get out of the village but instead he killed her." _

**_'I gaped at her. "What happened next?" I asked.' _**

_"Inutaishio brought her back to life with one of his two swords. She had Inuyasha but when his father died fighting Takimaru for Inuyasha's human mother, I think Sesshoumaru resented Inuyasha and other humans or half breeds ever since," Kagome finished. _

***End Of Flash Back* **

I was back with Ah-Un and Jaken now. I was able to picture everything Kagome had told me yesterday. I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Jaken's loud annoying voice. I snapped out of it and looked to see that Sesshoumaru had entered the clearing. I gasped when I saw the condition he was in. He had blood all over himself and a lot of it probably wasn't even his. I ran up to him and his eyes burned red. They went from red to white, red to white. He sat down and closed his eyes for several long minutes.

While he was resting silently, I held my breath and waited. A few minutes later I couldn't stand just standing there. So, instead of doing that I walked into the forest with my new bucket I got from Inuyasha and Kagome's village and headed to a small stream I found earlier. I filled up the bucket with water and then headed back to camp.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes open now and he was watching me without blinking. I sat down beside him and ripped off part of my sleeve from my kimono. Just as I was about to dip the tore cloth into the water and place it on Sesshoumaru's arm, he snarled at me.

"What are you doing human?" He demanded and I shied away from him a little bit and then got my nerve back.

"I'm trying to help. If I don't clean your wounds they will get infected," I explained and stuck my chin in the air.

"I'm not like you humans or half breeds. My wounds heal quickly now get away from me," he warned.

I sighed this was simply a lost case. So, instead of making him angry any furthur, I just backed off and let him be. I took Ah-Un into the forest with me and took off into the air with him, feeling my tense muscles relax. I knew I couldn't just close my eyes and forget here. This forest was dangerous. But, I still let myself relax and I let Ah-Un lead the way.

He seemed to know where he was going. So I trusted him and let him just fly. This was the most peace I've had since I started traveling with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/n: _**Okay in the flash back words that are like this: **_'hi.' _**are in Rin's thoughts or comments. The words that are in italics are all Kagome telling the story. There will be more action soon and sorry for the long wait! I was busy with other stuff! Here is chapter six though. Finally!

I hope you guys enjoy it!


	7. Frightining Dreams Of The Past

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:* **_Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews! Anyway about the last chapter and it being a little slow. That was kind of my point because I am trying to pace this story out. I don't want it to go too fast or too slow you know what I mean? I kind of want to even all the events out. The reason is because sometimes I tend to rush a little and not have things like that paced and it gets confusing. This chapter will have a little more action in it and then it will slow down again afterwards. Also I need some more ideas on how to have Sesshoumaru lighten up to Rin sometime. Anyone have any ideas?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven: <em>**Frightining Dreams Of The Past

**Rin **

_***Dream* **_

_"Mommy are you going to be well soon?" I asked. My mother gave me a sad regretful smile. I knew the answer she held by the look in her eyes. My little hands held hers lightly and tears slid down my cheeks. My mom took a deep painfilled breath before opening her mouth to speak to me. She looked so different when I was nothing but two years old. Now her cheeks where pale and her eyes had lost their glow. She had no more color in her cheeks like she used to and her normally happy smile was gone. Now, it was just filled with sadness. _

_"Rin you must listen to your father when I go you have to promise me this. Stay with him," she pleaded. _

_I could do nothing but nod my head at her request. She smiled again at me and squezed my hand lightly. Then her hand went limp and her arm seemed to relax and she closed her eyes. I gasped and looked her over. She wasn't breathing. She looked peacful. Happy again in her "sleep." _

_"Mommy! Please wake up!" I cried. _

_Nothing happened and I laid my head on her chest and sobbed. I would try and keep my promise to respect her will. Dad had been acting differently ever since mom started getting ill. He had been away from the castle a lot more and when he came home, he seemed different. _

_I had no idea how hard my promise was going to be. _

**_*End Of Dream* _**

I woke up with a start. Gasping for air I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Sesshoumaru was still awake and he was looking at me. I got up and headed over to him. I stopped for a moment unsure if I should sit beside him or not. When he didn't do anything when I moved closer to him I took that as I sign he didn't mind me sitting beside him. So, I sat down next to him and then another tear slid down my cheek. Sesshoumaru still sat beside me in silence not saying anything and for some reason that seemed to help me calm down a little. I opened my mouth to talk about my dream and everything began to pore out of it.

"When I was little my mom died of an illness that the doctors in the village couldn't idientify. I was only a little girl when I watched her close her eyes and die. Once my mother was gone my father started being more... agressive and he came home and took whatever was wrong with him out on me. I stayed with him for a few years and that was before I met Inuyasha and his group. I stayed with them until I met Ah-Un and then you let me travel with you. I'm really grateful you let me. I know you probably didn't want me to walk with you but you did. Thank you," I finished and then blushed when I realized I told him my whole story.

He didn't say anything for a while and when he did what he said shocked me.

"You humans are all the same. When one human dies the other one either kills themselve or take it out on someone else. That is how wars start that is exactly how my father died. Because of human jealousy and anger," Sesshoumaru said simply.

I just stared at him shocked. "I'm sorry about your father Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you cared for him a lot," I said.

Again it was a while before he said anything.

"I never cared for him. I wanted to kill him myself and gain his power so I could rule. Nothing more," he stated.

I sighed. He was so stubborn! I was glad though that he was finally talking to me even though he did insult the human race but I'm sure there was a lot more to his explanation then that. He couldn't be that cold and heartless like his brother said he was. The two have probably just been hurt and can't even look at eachother now.

"I'm sorry again My Lord," I said again.

This time I didn't get a thing out of him. I yawned and laid my head back against the tree that we where both leaning up against. I was going to try and make Sesshoumaru not hate humans so much and help him see that not all humans where like the one who killed his father.

The next morning when I woke up Sesshoumaru was gone but his white fur that he wore on his shoulder was put over me sometime during the night. I smiled lightly and cuddled up into it and closed my eyes again, getting ready to fall back into a dreamless sleep but then I heard Jaken's voice shreik over the clearing.

"Get up human! You are holding us back!" He yelled and a rock was thrown at his head.

"Jaken! Enough," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes Mi Lord," Jaken squeaked.

I looked at Sesshoumaru shocked that he had done that. He wasn't looking at me, his back was turned on me. Maybe he didn't hate me so much after all?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

A/n: Okay another short-ish chapter but I put a little bit more of Rin and Sesshoumaru into it. Hopefully it was a little paced out. Oh and Sesshoumaru hasn't completly warmed up to her. But like in the shows and movie's he is going to do that slowly.;) I hope you guys liked this!


	8. Enter of Naraku

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:* **_Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **I wrote this chapter in my fourth class period after I was done with the math lesson. Since I got done early I wrote this and someone asked me to have it in Sesshoumaru's personal thoughts so that people knew what he thought of Rin at the moment. So, in this chapter you guys shall find out! Warning his thoughts are not all nice and warm and fuzzy towards her. Not yet anyway and even when they get closer they won't be all nice and happy yet. By the way this chapter was kinda hard to write. But it was fun!

Here it is. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight: <em>**Not So Nice Thoughts

**x. Sesshoumaru .x **

She was just like all the other humans in this world. Greedy and always wanting something. She may not have asked for anything but I could see in her eyes and her story what she wanted. She wanted her mother back and her father to not be so selfish and hateful. But that was impossible. All humans where selfish and hateful. They where all the same to me.

But, as I watched her sleeping that night I knew what I thought of her wasn't all true. I don't even know why she wanted to help me heal after the fight with my brother. The half breed was still weak. No matter if his human wench thought him powerful. He was weak because he loved a human. Humans liked to betray you and leave you for dead. All of them.

Even if they didn't try and betray you on purpose they always died. You could never get close to a human if you where a demon.

The girl stirred in her sleep and whimpered. They where also weak. This girl was weak. This time she sat up and looked around with fright as if she didn't know where she was. Then she blinked and turned to see me watching her. I gave her a cold stare.

"May I sit with you?" She asked and I didn't answer her.

She waited a few minutes and then came and sat down next to me a tear sliding down her cheek. In a few moments she was going to tell me what her dream was.

But this time instead of saying anything to me she sat there quietly and cried. She didn't show me her face and after a while I got up off the ground. I was about to leave her when a young human boy walked into the clearing.

As soon as I was able to smell Naraku on him I could feel the red burn deep within my eyes.

"Girl it's time for you to move," I said.

The girl looked up and she sniffed and wiped a tear away. Then, she got up off the ground and was just about to walk away when a pair of ice cold hands went around her throat.

I hissed at the half breed and turned around. He gave me this arrogant and evil smirk and then he looked at the girl who looked frightened but didn't utter a sound.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

My eyes now flared red and the half breed just smirked even more.

"I want your power Sesshoumaru. Give it to me or I kill your human wench," Naraku threatened.

"I don't care about the human," I stated.

The girl looked at me through sad eyes and at the moment I didn't feel anything. Naraku smirked at me and then laughed. The laugh made me want to cut him into a million peices.

"I can tell your lying Sesshoumaru. Give me your powers or I'll kill her," he warned again and this time I held up my arm. My claws glowed a dangerous green and he smirked.

"Do you really think you can kill me with your poision? My poision is ten times more powerful then yours," the half breed said.

I growled low in my throat. My eyes burned a bright red and I went for him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/n: I know this is short but it was already hard for me to write. The other chapter's from now on are going to be in Rin's personal thoughts. I hope you guys like this chapter though! More action shall be in the next few chapter's!:D

R&R!

Thanks!


	9. The First Big Battle

**Story: **Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

_***Summary:* **_Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**(Must Read)!** **Author's Note: **Alright, here is chapter nine! I will try and have this longer for making up with the last one being so short and all. I already let you guys know why it was. This one should be easier now. I don't know if I should have Sesshoumaru save Rin or not. Haha. I have an idea now and I think it will work. I'll just have to see as the chapter flows along. Anyway thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! They inspire me to keep on writing this! Plus I have a few good ideas that I think I can use.:D

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Inuyasha_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter nine: <em>**The First Big Battle

**Rin **

The demon so called Naraku had me around the throat and he was breathing in my ear. His touch sent shivers down my spine and the feel of his body against mine was gross. I watched as Sesshoumaru just stood there and looked back at Naraku. Was he going to save me? Or was he going to let me die because of his hatred of humans? Naraku laughed again and then gave Sesshoumaru a look that made me cringe away from him.

"Sesshoumaru I am going to take you're powers. Weather you like it or not," Naraku stated sounding way to sure of himself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes burned red. He lunged for Naraku who smirked and threw me away from them. My back hit up against the tree and I moaned in pain and fear. The pain was coming from my head and my back. The fear was that I might have died and so will Sesshoumaru if he doesn't think of something.

The boy that we saw earlier walked up to me with a strange weapon in his hand. I whimpered and shied away from him. He threw the weapon at me. The chain making a horrible rattling noise and the sharp end of the weapon was headed straight towards me. I closed my eyes and sheilded my face with my hands, but when I didn't feel anything hit me I opened my eyes and saw that Ah-Un was standing in front of me.

His neck was bleeding and I cried out but he just stood there and held is ground, growling harshly at the boy who was going to attack me.

"Ah-Un get out of the way," I said.

The two headed dragon did no such thing. Instead he continued to stand there and growl at the boy. I noticed a tear slide down his cheek and I gasped. Then I got up and stood beside my dragon.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked, sounding braver then I actually felt.

"I have to obey him. Or I will die. So I must kill you," the boy said never giving me his name.

At least he gave me a reason to why he wanted to kill me. Or he actually didn't _want _to kill me, but he was being forced to kill me and by that demon named Naraku. I heard the loud clang of swords banging together and I turned my head to look over. Sesshoumaru so far had the uper hand.

"Die half breed," Sesshoumaru hissed.

I shivered and then turned back to the problem I now faced. The boy was holding his hands to his head and shaking it back and forth, back and forth. I felt bad for the boy and started to move closer to him to see what was wrong. Although instead of me continuing to move forward, I felt a tug on the back of my kimono. I sighed and then turned back to Ah-Un who was giving me a stern look.

The look would have made me laugh because I could never have guessed an animal ever looking at me that way, but I didn't. In this kind of situation I just couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"Ah-Un I'll be fine. Besides you'll be here with me if anything happens. I just want to see if I can help him," I explained.

My dragon let out a huff of dissaproval. This time I couldn't hold back at least a small giggle. Then I walked over to the boy and put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay? I mean you don't have to attack me because he ordered you to. Couldn't you just... You know fight whatever it is he has done to you," I said.

The boy looked up at me and his face was streaked with tears. I felt bad and suddenly I hated this Naraku even more. I didn't even know this boy and I felt bad for him. But, who wouldn't? I mean he was forced to kill people and animals that he didn't want to. And deep down I could feel that he was once a very kind person. I wondered what Naraku was controlling him with? Or how he was controling him.

"Do you think maybe I or someone else can help you?" I asked.

At first the boy didn't answer and I sighed. But then a few minutes of waiting he shook his head.

"What's your name?" I asked again, and I could see a small smile creep onto his lips.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you? My name is Kohaku and no one can help me so you should just get away from me while you still can," he whispered.

"But I think someone can help you. He just has you believe that no one can. You're his personaly sheild... his slave. I doubt you want that," I said.

He finally looked at me and I put my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Please. Come with us and I think I can take you to Kagome and she will know what to do," I explained.

"I-I can't. He will kill me... and you," Kohaku cried.

I frowned and looked over at Naraku who was backing away into the woods. He looked terrible. But, truthfuly I was glad he was gone and hoped that he would never come back to mess with us.

"Come with me. Just wait until he's gone and I promise I will get you help," I begged.

I don't know why I wanted to help this boy so much, but knowing he was once a very kind person I couldn't just leave him trapped by Naraku. I was going to at least try and give him some hope if I couldn't help him.

"Okay... I'll stay. Who is this Kagome person you mentioned?" Kohaku asked while looking back into the woods.

"She is Inuyasha's Fiance'." I said.

"Wait. Inuyasha? I heard that my sister was travleing with them. Is this true?" He demanded, while shaking me hard.

"Get your hands off her," Sesshoumaru hissed beside me. I jumped not knowing he was there and then looked at him.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama. He isn't hurting me," I assured him.

"I don't trust him. He is one of that filthy half breed's allies," Sesshoumaru growled his eyes where still flashing a bright red.

"I don't think he would hurt me... I am going to take him to Kagome's," I said. I didn't really know for sure if Kohaku would or wouldn't hurt me. But at this very moment I was sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"Who is your sister?" I asked calmly.

"Her name is Sango," he replied.

I smiled at him.

"Well you heard right. She is with Kagome and Inuyasha and a monk," I said.

Kohaku smiled at me and a tear slid down his cheek. I turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, who had turned his back on us.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. May I head to the village? I'll be back by night fall," I said hoping he would let me take Ah-Un.

"I do not care what you do. Human," Sesshoumaru snapped.

I sighed but then smiled, glad that he was letting me help Kohaku. I turned back to the boy and held my hand out for him to take it so I could lead him to Ah-Un.

The feeling of friendship bubbled inside my stomach.

"Kohaku have you ever flied before?" I asked.

"What? Oh yes I have," he answered.

"Well good because we are riding my dragon Ah-Un," I told him.

His eyes grew wide when he saw my two headed dragon. I smiled at the boy and walked over to Ah-Un.

"It's okay. He's harmless," I explained while petting the dragon on the neck.

"Oh well alright. As long as you're sure. Are we leaving now?" He asked.

"Yup. Hop on," I said.

Kohaku did but reluctantly and when Ah-Un flew into the air he held on a little tighter to my stomach. I smiled and as we headed to Inuyasha's village, I could feel Kohaku's happiness.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/n: **Here is chapter nine! Kohaku is just Rin's friend. Nothing more! There will be more Rin and Sessh moments further on into the story. I hope you guys like this chapter and R&R please!:D

Thanks!


	10. Helping Kohaku And Shocking News

**Story:** Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

***Summary:*** Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**_(Must Read)!_ Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! They've all made me really happy! Also a lot of you should go read my profile page because I have a lot of important information on it! It's about my stories. This chapter will be long-ish like the last one was and I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Inuyasha_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: <strong>_Helping Kohaku And Shocking News

**Rin **

The moment we landed on the ground outside of the village Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others where all standing near the entrance of it. Inuyasha at first looked all tense as if he was waiting for something dangerous which knowing him he probably was. Then his expression turned into one of annoyance and anger. That look reminded me of the look my dad had given me plenty of times and it made me turn my head away. Inuyasha may not even resemble my dad, but I just couldn't feel like I was looking at my father again when people looked at me that way.

"Rin are you okay?" Kohaku asked. He looked concerned and I put on a smile. I was here because this was about him, not me. So I ignored the look Inuyasha was still giving me and I smiled lightly at him.

"Yes I'm fine. And you're sister is over there. Look," I said while pointing over at the demon slayer. She looked like she was frozen in spot and ready to burst into tears. She looked liked she hasn't seen her brother in years… which was probably the case.

Naraku was evil and he has probably kept these two apart for almost too long. I found out while I was staying here that Naraku had Kohaku kill all of his family members and he was just close enough to killing his sister. I couldn't imagine someone, even a demon, would do that to another human being. Was Naraku always this evil? Even so, there was no reason why he should be torturing other people.

Kagome walked over to me when Kohaku and Sango where in the middle of giving each other huge hugs and Sango was crying and laughing at once. Kagome had a smile on her face and she herself looked like she was going to start crying watching the two reunite.

"I'm so happy for her. She hasn't seen her brother in over four years," Kagome said with a happy smile.

"Yeah Kohaku said his name and then I asked if Sango was his sister and when he said yes I said I could help him see his sister again. He fought against Naraku's evil pull. I don't know if Naraku will leave him or you guys alone though until he is killed," I whispered. Inuyasha looked like he was trying to fight back a slight smile and he walked over to Kagome's side.

"We will kill Naraku. We won't let him get away with killing anyone else," Inuyasha said with a lot of confidence.

"So wait, if Kohaku found you guys does that mean Naraku attacked you and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah he did attack us but Sesshoumaru won," I answered. I was really happy when he made Naraku back away from us to. I was afraid that if Lord Sesshoumaru didn't that he would end up coming after me. But, Sesshoumaru-sama was very strong. He could win any battle. I'm sure.

"I can practically hear what you're thinking and my so called "brother" isn't as great as you think," Inuyasha muttered and Kagome gave him a death glare.

"Do you two always have to fight when you see each other? You're arguing and wanting to kill each other is pointless and stupid," Kagome said.

Inuyasha got upset the moment after she said it was stupid.

"Wench you don't know what you're talking about. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill my dad… for _power_, don't you think we have a reason not to like each other? He was able to talk to my dad in flesh. I never got to. Only when he magically appeared when I killed that damn sword," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha don't you think Sesshoumaru didn't always want to kill his father? I'm sure he loved him at least once and I believe he still does but he is afraid to show it," Kagome said firing up as well.

"No I think he is just being a cold heartless bastard," Inuyasha answered and I sighed.

Sesshoumaru-sama showed some kindness. He wasn't cold and heartless like Inuyasha and other people said about him. He may be a little cold and ruthless but not heartless. If he wanted to say someone was heartless _and _cold then he should look at Naraku. He killed people without any good reason. Only for power that would make him stronger.

"Rin thank you for bringing my brother back to us. I don't even know how to thank you properly for it," Sango whispered to me.

I smiled at her and hugged her back. "Sango you don't need to worry. You don't need to repay any debts or anything. I was happy to bring Kohaku back," I replied.

"Yeah but you gave something to me. I need to do something for you. Here let me go get something," Sango said while running to the house they owned.

A couple minutes later she came out with a bag filled with stuff and I giggled at her. She just seemed so happy and relieved that her brother wasn't dead or doing something worse because of Naraku's doing. The bag was filled with new kimonos and what Kagome called shampoo and other stuff that she had brought from her world.

"Sango I couldn't take you're things," I said.

She gave me a look that said I didn't have a choice but to take them. "Rin. You brought my brother back. Please take it. I put some food and stuff in the bag to," Sango said.

I sighed and then laughed, nodding my head at her. Then I took the bag and thanked her before giving her another hug and then turning to Ah-Un.

The two headed dragon let out a deep sound that made Kagome and Sango jump slightly. Kohaku chuckled slightly and Snago turned to him with a smile on her face.

"What are you laughing about? This dragon is huge. Aren't you scared of him?" Sango asked and Kohaku gave out a full laugh this time.

"Nope. I rode him all the way here and he is harmless. I bet the last thing this dragon would do is hurt someone," Kohaku said and he winked at me with a smile on his face. He was right, Ah-Un wouldn't hurt anything. Unless he was fighting besides Sesshoumaru or something threatened me, then he wouldn't hurt anything or anyone.

"Okay guys. I have to start heading back to Sesshoumaru-sama. It's getting dark and I don't want to have to look for him for a week," I said and then I got onto Ah-Un's back and he moved a step forward making me hold tighter onto the saddle that Sesshoumaru had made a few days ago. I knew it looked ridiculous on him but it was better then his sharp scales cutting into my legs and me trying to stay on bare back. It was hard to. When he flew anyways. Other than that he moved just fine on the ground.

"Bye Rin and thanks again for bringing my brother back to us! I will be forever grateful for it!" Sango shouted as Ah-Un lifted me into the air.

I smiled at her. "You're welcome!" I shouted back finding it harder to hear her as he moved higher and higher up. And then he soared through the sky making me hold onto him around his neck and I let out a little screech that made the dragon throw his head around slightly jolting me. He straightened back up and then I found myself sitting on top of Ah-Un and in front of Sesshoumaru-sama by nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>***Later***<strong>

"We will be heading to my mother's castle in the eastern lands. You will need to stay close to me and don't go wandering off. If you get killed I'm not coming after you," Sesshoumaru stated and then he began to walk off.

I gaped at him behind his back. Was he serious? I could get killed and first he wanted me to stick close to him but then he wouldn't come after me if I got killed? I knew I shouldn't be shocked but I was. And most of all his mother was killed, so why would we be heading to her castle in the east? I wasn't about to go up to Sesshoumaru himself and ask him bluntly so I started looking for Jaken, who wasn't too far off.

"Master Jaken!" I called and he began to curse under his breath as he moved towards me.

"What is it you stupid girl? Could you leave me alone so I can find us some food?" He asked me while trying to hit me on the head with his staff of two heads, but I was too tall so I just grabbed the staff and him pulling the both of them up.

"Put me down you wretched girl! Put me down!" Jaken squawked and I giggled and he seemed to get even madder at that.

"Master Jaken calm down! I just wanted to ask you something," I said with another little giggle and then I put him back down on the ground.

"What do you want girl?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew why we where headed to Sesshoumaru's mother's castle?" I asked and Jaken gave out the worst kind of laugh but he still answered my question.

"You stupid girl you never pay attention. We are going there because there is trouble brewing up and Sesshoumaru-sama has to clean it up. And his demon uncle has done something that can get him killed. Lord Sesshoumaru is going there to help," Jaken explained.

Again I was shocked and I just gaped at Jaken who rolled his big ugly yellow eyes at me and then he turned back to looking for some food. He didn't even notice that I had some food in the bag but I wasn't about to tell him that. Instead when Lord Sesshoumaru stopped I went to a spring and used the _shampoo _in my hair and sighed when my hair felt a lot cleaner and I was clean in a new kimono. Later I went back to camp and fell asleep against a tree next to Sesshoumaru, who didn't move or say anything at all.

The next morning we would be headed to the Eastern lands to meet his uncle and after that I don't know what I would be doing or where I would be staying in the middle of the war.


	11. Meeting Sissy, Mina, and Klan

**Story:** Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

***Summary:*** Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**_(Must Read)!_ Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! They've all made me really happy! Also a lot of you should go read my profile page because I have a lot of important information on it! It's about my stories. This chapter will be long-ish like the last one was and I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Inuyasha_. The only thing I own is my character named Klan. He will be in a few chapter's after this! Please do not use him in any of the other stories. I will be mad if anyone else does.. Other then that I hope everyone loves the chapter! And I'm not saying anyone of you guys will steal my character, I'm just making sure that no one else who reads this will.. Oh and I also own Sissy and Mina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eleven: <strong>_Meeting Sissy, Mina, and Klan

**Rin**

We walked for what felt like eternity. I was either walking or riding Ah-Un in the air at times. But it was getting to be the third day, or at least that's what I thought. It might have been less than that. Lord Sesshoumaru never seemed to get tired. He kept walking and walking and walking. It seemed like he was determined to get to his destination. I felt like I was slowing him down. He probably thought I was to. But I had no where to go and I didn't want to be by myself. I didn't know how to head back to Kagome and Inuyasha's from here and I've already been through enough with Sesshoumaru-sama that I didn't _want _to leave but I knew he would never have feelings for me... A human.

"How much longer do we have to keep walking?" Jaken asked for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

This time Sesshoumaru-sama didn't answer him but he stopped walking all at once and so did we. When I looked up I saw a **_beautiful _**castle. It stood tall and proud. Intricate designs laced the front of it and I bet the inside was just as beautiful. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Wow Lord Sesshoumaru. This… This is magnificent!" I said with excitement that had just suddenly bubbled up in my stomach. I didn't know where it came from but I got the sudden urge to step inside the castle. I was excited to see all the rooms and stay. This would be the first time we've stayed anywhere in a while.

"We are not staying long. This Sesshoumaru is only here to help stop the fighting nothing more. We are not living here. Stay as close as you can to me and don't wander," he began the list of stuff that I couldn't and _wouldn't _do.

We have only been standing out in front of the castle for a while when a handsome young demon walked out of the front door. He had what looked like lime green long hair and light green eyes. He had pointy ears like Sesshoumaru and a mark of a star in the middle of his forehead. He was a demon youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama was and somehow he didn't look so kind.

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands. We appreciate you're help. You have basically already saved us all by coming here," the demon said.

"Hn. Do you have the chambers ready for me and my ward?" Sesshoumaru-sama demanded, his words where guarded and he looked like he was blocking out all his expressions.

"Yes Mi-Lord. Come. I will show you the way," the demon said.

I was curious as to who he was and halfway through the castle, he decided to mention it. "My name is Klan my lord," he said with a sly smirk.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care what you're name is. I am only here to stop all the fuss and then I am leaving," Sesshoumaru-sama hissed.

"Why so tense my lord? And who is this lovely human girl you have by you're side?" Klan asked and I froze and completely stopped walking and so did Sesshoumaru-sama.

"That is none of you're concern and If I find that you have harmed her I will kill you," Sesshoumaru threatened his eyes flashing red.

I gasped. He has never acted this way for my well being before and I wondered if he actually had feelings for me? A human. But, I was not going to get my hopes up. He could be just doing this because he just felt bad and that was all.

"No worries my lord. I will not touch her while you stay here," the demon said but the look he gave I could tell was a lie the moment Klan said it. I shivered and when I got into my chambers I was going to make sure the door was locked, but I knew that wouldn't stop him from harming me if he wanted to.

"When will we be heading into battle?" Klan asked.

We where still walking to our rooms when Klan asked this and Sesshoumaru looked at him with a cold stare that made me shiver. This demon was dangerous the one we where with and I was not going to be wandering alone with him around. He could trap me anywhere in this big castle and he knew it as well.

"As soon as we have rested and recuperated from the long journey here. Rin needs rest and so do I. We have been traveling for days now," Sesshoumaru said and I was surprised that he actually said my name instead of girl or human, like he usually referred me to.

"As you wish my lord. We have food downstairs and you don't mind that you two will be sharing a chamber?" Klan asked, and the look he gave us made me want to blush. It was a knowing look that neither one of us would mind but I knew Sesshoumaru did. I'm sure he didn't want to share a room with me. Besides I was a human.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care. I won't be in the room long. The girl can have it," he said and I sighed. He again was really stubborn. But I could see his point in not wanting to share. I mean I did need to dress at night and in the morning and I'm sure there was no bathroom or anything. This wasn't like Kagome's world.

The moment we entered the room my mouth hit the floor. It again was beautiful like the rest of this huge castle was. The room walls where white and the rug was white with a beautiful red throw rug on the top of the white one. The bed sheets where red and blue. They also had very intricate designs on them, and I was fascinated with them. There was a desk on the left wall with a mirror and make-up. I wouldn't use it much but it was great that it was there.

"Who used to stay here?" I asked with interest.

"My mother," Sesshoumaru simply answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to interfere with you're private life," I said bowing my head in apology.

"I do not care. She is dead it doesn't matter anymore. I am leaving for some fresh air," Sesshoumaru stated before walking out of the room.

I hoped he wasn't mad at me. I didn't mean to say anything about his private life. I simply didn't know this was his mother's room. Klan had not left when Sesshoumaru-sama did and I gave him a quick look before turning my head the other way. This seemed to anger him and he swiftly moved towards me.

"How dare you not look at me. I'm not like you're lord and I will kill you if you give me **_any _**disrespect," Klan hissed in my ear and I whimpered.

He seemed satisfied that he could rise fear within me. When he saw this he left and I went to the bed and sat down on it, putting my head in my hands I started sobbing. I wasn't going to mention this to Sesshoumaru-sama because he might get mad and we would leave and not be able to help these people. But I was frightened. As if he where reading my mind, he entered the room. His eyes where ice hard and cold. They looked shallow.

"Rin you must tell me what has happened here. I can smell fear on you," he demanded. His eyes getting harder and harder, if that where possible.

I smiled at him. "Nothing Lord Sesshoumaru. I am fine," I said.

Sesshoumaru glared at me. "Do not try and lie to this Sesshoumaru. I can tell you're lying, now tell me what happened. Now," he ordered and this time he wasn't asking.

I sighed and took a deep breath before explaining what happened while he was gone. "Klan threatened me. He said that if I disrespected him in any way that he would kill me," I explained.

This seemed to anger him, like I feared. "We are leaving. First thing in the morning. My uncle will not be allowed to threaten you," Sesshoumaru said and then he began to wander around the room gathering a few things.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I will be fine. Besides we can't leave. What about all the innocent people that will be killed? I will make sure Klan doesn't hurt me," I said trying not to sound too whiny or demanding. I really wanted to help these people. I couldn't let all of them die because of one demon who had threatened me. I'm sure he would forget he even said anything to me by the next day. But I knew it would be impossible to think he would.

"I do not care about all those worthless humans. They are not important. You cannot stay here if Klan is going to threaten you," Sesshoumaru argued and I looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru. I will stay here at all times when you are away and I will make sure the door is locked. I want to help these people," I pleaded.

Sesshoumaru gave me a long and hard look before turning and heading for the door. "Do as you please. There are ones who are injured down stairs the young girl there could probably use you're assistance," Sesshoumaru said and I smiled.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I will not displease you," I said while bowing.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said before walking out the door.

When Lord Sesshoumaru left I began to wash my hands and put my hair up out of my face. I put on a kimono that was messed up anyway and one that had short sleeves. Then I washed my face and headed down stairs. I headed to where Sesshoumaru-sama told me to and when I got there I gasped when I saw all the injured people. They where all bloody and a few looked like they where going to die in any moment. I shook my head to snap out of it and then I walked up to the girl Sesshoumaru-sama told me about. She looked to be about my age and her hair was short and dark brown. I put on a smile and got her attention.

"Hello my name is Rin. I'm here to help you," I said and she took my hand with a small and tired smile herself.

"Thank you and I'm glad you're here to help. I need it. Oh and my name is Sissy by the way," the girl said.

I nodded. "Where shall I start?" I asked getting to the point.

She seemed to go back into her serious mode and she looked around the room. "There is a young girl over there who is hurt badly. I need you to please dress her wounds and get a bucket of cold water and a wash towel," Sissy explained what she wanted me to do and I nodded my head at her before getting the stuff I needed and walking over to the girl.

Sissy was right. The girl was hurt badly and she was roughly turning her head back and forth in her sleep. I moved her bangs back and put the wet cloth on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes when I did this and gave me a painful smile.

"Hello. What is you're name? Mine is Rin and I'm here to help," I said with what I hoped was a kind smile.

The girl smiled back at me and told me her name. "I'm Mina," and that was all she was able to say before passed out.


	12. Klan's Betrayal & The Other Demon

**Story:** Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

***Summary:*** Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**_(Must Read)!_ Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them! I've been asked what is up with Sesshoumaru's mothers people and they are in a war with the demons of the land. Oh and his mother was killed by another demon after his father left her for Izayoi. That's what happened to his mother! I hope this answers some of the questions!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Inuyasha_. The only thing I own is my character named Klan. He will be in a few chapter's after this! Please do not use him in any of the other stories. I will be mad if anyone else does.. Other then that I hope everyone loves the chapter! And I'm not saying anyone of you guys will steal my character, I'm just making sure that no one else who reads this will.. Oh and I also own Sissy and Mina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: <strong>_Klan's betrayal & The Other Demon

**Rin**

One day while I was helping out with Sissy and the injured people Klan walked in the room with a smirk on his face. I held back a gulp of fright and I wasn't sure why he was here, but I was sure it wasn't for a good reason. He whispered something to Sissy and then a minute later she bowed her head and left the room. My hands where sweating so I wiped them off on my bloody and worn kimono.

"Hello Klan. What is it that you need?" I asked trying not to sound frightened.

"You're Lord wishes for me to take you to the lake," Klan answered.

I blinked. Why would Lord Sesshoumaru want Klan to take me to the lake? I thought he was gone away at war? How would Klan know this? A million questions buzzed through my head and I had to shake it to snap out of it.

"Are you sure? I thought he was in battle. Have you heard from him?" I asked and Klan narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's a lot of questions I cannot answer you. Your Lord doesn't wish me to tell you. He just asked me to bring you to the lake behind the castle," Klan replied.

I sighed. There was no way he was going to tell me anything so I had no other choice but to follow him. It was quiet on the way to the lake and it began to feel like we where being watched by someone else.

I began to turn my head but before I could move any farther then that something tackled me to the ground. I screamed out and clamped my eyes shut.

"Klan! Help please," I begged but when I looked around again he was gone. Where was he? He just... vanished.

The demon swiped at my face. The sound of my kimono tearing made me cringe and I let out a scream that echoed through the woods. I was going to die. This was it for me. My heart pounded harder and harder as the demon drug a sharp claw lightly down my neck drawing a trickle of blood. Suddenly pictures of Sesshoumaru-sama began to play in my head like one of Kagome's videos that she brought from her world.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please help me!" I yelled out. I wasn't even sure why I did it but a few minutes later just before the demon was about to attack, I heard a snap of a twig in the woods.

The demon seemed to freeze in place. The weight of him seemed to be lifted off me and I opened my eyes to see that the demon was already killed. I gasped and turned my head to see Lord Sesshoumaru standing there in flesh and blood. I couldn't believe it was actually him. He came all this way from battle just to save me? I couldn't believe it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," I gasped.

I tried to get up but when I did my legs wobbled and I almost hit the hard ground. Sesshoumaru-sama was there before I could hit the ground and I landed in his arms instead. I looked up at him and my eyes met his dark golden ones.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. How did you get here? What about the war?" I asked. Then I realized that I asked at least two questions before he even answered the first one. Instead, he was just giving me this weird gaze that made me look away from him.

Minutes later I felt one of his claws on his finger bring my chin gently back up to stare at him again. His gaze was so intense that I could start to feel myself blush. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"What happened? I can smell my uncle was close by. How did the demon get into this castle?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

I gulped and then shook my head. "Klan... He said that you wanted him to take me to the lake and I noticed how it felt like something was watching us. Then the demon attacked. I think... I think he let it in because right when it attacked me Klan had vanished. He set it up," I said just now realizing it when I was telling him.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and then all of a sudden his lips met mine. I gasped and let him pull me deeper into the kiss. His arms wrapped around me and my arms slung around his neck I felt like a princess.

He pulled away and continued to gaze down at me.

"This Sesshoumaru never told him to do that. He has betrayed me. The war has been won by us and we are leaving first thing in the morning," he stated.

I nodded my head glad that we where finally able to leave this place. The castle may have been gorgeous but the person running it was dangerous and I was glad to finally be getting away from him.

But what I was confused about was... Why did Sesshoumaru-sama kiss me?


	13. Sesshoumaru's Revenge & Klan's Evil Plot

**Story:** Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

***Summary:*** Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**_(Must Read)!_ Author's Note: **Thank you guys for all your **awesome **reviews! I really enjoyed reading all of them and thank you for pointing out the mistakes I made in the last chapter! I fixed them! With you guys pointing them out it is going to make my story better and better. :D Oh and I was asked what was with Sesshoumaru's mothers people. They where in the middle of a war with demons from the south. And other humans from the south who where trying to take over their land. This chapter should get interesting for you guys. If not I'm sorry! But I wrote it all down on paper and so it might be a little short. I actually might add more if it is. Anyway here is chapter thirteen! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirteen:<strong>_ Sesshoumaru's revenge & Klan's evil plot

**Rin**

The last few days where spent traveling and heading back to the western lands. Sesshoumaru-senpai hasn't said a word. I know that he normally didn't say much but it felt more like an awkward silence instead of a comfortable one like it normally was. Even Jaken seemed to notice and he was walking along side me and Ah-Un in silence.

"Rin stay close to Ah-Un. There is someone here, Sesshoumaru warned.

After saying this there was a low laugh and I knew who the voice belonged to at once. It was Klan but there was someone else with him who was more twisted… more evil than Klan was. It was Naraku. Smaller demons swarmed the area where Naraku was standing. Klan seemed… different. He appeared more cruel and evil than he already was.

Jaken stood in front of me with his staff of two heads shielding the front of him. I smiled lightly at him. Although… I felt weak. We kept getting attacked and every time we did I would magically be in danger. Sesshoumaru-sama would be the one to save me and we would continue on the trail like nothing ever happened.

Suddenly a sword clanged loudly on the ground beside Ah-Un and I looked up at Lord Sesshoumaru with confusion. He continued staring at Naraku and Klan when he finally answered me.

"It doesn't kill but it will hold them off. Don't get yourself killed," he stated before walking into the middle of the field to meet Naraku.

"I see that you have caught us in our act. Where is the girl?" Naraku asked. Klan smirked.

I gulped.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him. Instead I heard a low growl that came from the back of his throat. His eyes flickered red and a white aura swirled around him like a whirl wind. I saw Naraku's smirk grow bigger. He looked at Klan who smirked evilly.

Then he was at my side. I let out a screech and then threatened him with the sword that Sesshoumaru-sama gave to me. For some reason it felt natural and easy holding the sword. It felt like I've held one all my life. Even though I haven't.

"What is that useless thing going to do for you?" Klan asked with a laugh.

I didn't answer him. Instead I asked Ah-Un to back away from him. My two headed dragon seemed to back away with great pleasure. He made a noise in the back of his throat, telling me he was uncomfortable.

"I don't know but it will protect me from you," I said through clenched teeth.

Klan laughed a long horrible sound that made me wonder. Why was he so evil? He was so handsome that it was shocking that he didn't have or want a mate. Instead he was evil.

"I can practically hear your thoughts. For your information if I had settled down I wouldn't have met such a pretty thing like you," Klan said with a smirk.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. He was evil **_and _**he had a bad sense of humor.

"Alright. Enough small talk. I came here for one thing and that is to kill you," Klan said and his eyes turned a dark green. He growled and pulled out a sword.

I got off of Ah-Un and began to block all of Klan's strikes with Lord Sesshoumaru's sword. He got close to stabbing me a few times but I backed away from him easily.

A mistake I made? I was in the middle of blocking an attack when a twig seemed to grab my leg and pull me down. I screamed and my breath caught in my throat when Klan was standing over me. I was breathing hard after all the fighting.

"You loose," Klan whispered in my ear. I clamped my eyes shut and was ready for the impact of his sword.

A moment later when I didn't feel anything, instead of seeing Klan above me I saw Lord Sesshoumaru . I gasped when I saw the blood dripping from his shoulder.

"This Sesshoumaru is not harmed," he said and I noticed that his eyes where still flickering red.

I wasn't even able to utter a sound. I was still shocked that he got in the way of the sword. Then another thought hit me. What happened to Naraku?

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What happened to Naraku?" I asked.

"Gone. He won't bug us. Klan is gone as well. My… brother took care of him," he answered.

What? Inuyasha was here? I noticed that Sesshoumaru-senpai's face changed.

"This Sesshoumaru will teach you how to defend yourself and I will have a weapon hand made for you," I blinked shocked but happy.

Maybe now I wouldn't feel so helpless if we where attacked again. I was anxious to be back at the castle and start the training.

The best thing was… Lord Sesshoumaru was going to teach me.


	14. Training Lessons With Sesshoumaru

**Story:** Hushed Wings Of A Dragonfly

***Summary:*** Telling her she is useless he locks her away in a tower. Hoping that no one will see his daughter. But, one day an "accident" happens and our beloved Rin meets the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

**_(Must Read)!_ Author's Note: **Okay first off I want to say thank you for all of the awesome reviews that I got from you guys! It makes me happy to see how many I have and all the positive comments on this story! Love you guys! You all really inspire me to continue on with this story! There are going to be a lot more chapters and I'm sorry for the late update! I really have no excuse. Besides the fact that I do work and I have two horses. After doing all of that sometimes I'm just too tired. But whatever I'm gonna shut up now and start this new chapter. (:

**Disclaimer: **Sorry but I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter fourteen:<strong>_ Fighting Lessons With Sesshoumaru

**Rin**

I took a deep breath before taking a step towards Lord Sesshoumaru. I had two twin blades in my hands. I called one Yin and the other one Yang. Like the story about light and dark? One of the blades was decorated with a silver handle with black intricate swirls and designs while the other one was gold with silver swirls and designs on it. That's why I called them Yin and Yang. Anyway I took a step towards Sesshoumaru-sama with a little bit of worry. I mean I felt like I've held a sword all my life, for some strange reason but I knew I couldn't win against Lord Sesshoumaru. I mean he was pretty much the ruler of the Western lands!

"I already see a mistake in that one move Rin. Your not balanced. Watch," Lord Sesshoumaru said while walking up to me.

"If you took a step like what you just did towards your attacker then he could easily push you over, example," Sesshoumaru put his hand on my shoulder with a bit of pressure on it and then he pushed me lightly and I just toppled over.

Okay I saw what he meant now. So I tried with my stance again and at that moment I felt balanced with my swords in my hands. Sesshoumaru-sama nodded his head in acknowledgement and I felt my stomach start to spin with excitement.

Then he did something that shocked me to no ends. He launched forward and I screeched before taking a step back and covering the front of my body with my blades. But, I fell to the ground _again _when Sesshoumaru tried to get at me in the side with his sword. It didn't cut but it still made me nervous when he used it.

Once I was up off the ground he came at me again but this time I found my balance on all sides of my body and then began to move with him. It was like dancing instead with dangerous swords and weapons. He never used his poison whip on me but then again he didn't even really have to use anything like that on me. A moment later after doing _really _good I tripped over a thing of hard dirt and I fell over. Sesshoumaru-sama jumped back swiftly so I wouldn't end up tripping him.

I sighed and was breathing hard. As easy as it sounded this was pretty hard and frustrating. This wasn't only my third time falling. I pretty much fell through the whole time we where doing that. I was really clumsy and I sighed wishing I could be as graceful as Lord Sesshoumaru was.

I could feel my eyes widen in shock when Lord Sesshoumaru offered me his hand to help me up. The last few times I fell in the beginning he never helped me up. It was weird, like when he kissed me. After that day he never kissed me again, and I kind of wished he would again. But I knew he never would and besides… he probably only did it because he was worried or because of something else. I knew it wasn't because he cared about me.

I was torn from my thoughts when I noticed that his hand still hadn't let go of mine. I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face. "Lord Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" I asked.

His body seemed to move a little closer to me and I moved towards him. All kinds of different thoughts whirled around in my head. I didn't know if this was right or wrong. All I knew was that I wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to kiss me and that was all I cared about. Right? But the question was… did he care? I pulled away and looked at him with questioning eyes before his lips even met mine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did you kiss me after Klan attacked? I mean do you even care about me?" I asked, deciding to come straight out and ask because if I didn't do it now I would never have the courage to do it again.

There was a few minutes of silence before Lord Sesshoumaru turned around and began to leave, without even answering my question. I stared at his back shocked and most of all… I was confused. Why didn't he answer my question? My heart felt heavy. I sighed and let my arms fall to my side, my two blades tapping lightly on my thighs.

The walk back to the castle was filled with an uncomfortable silence and I drug my feet. Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't even look at me. Why was he just about to kiss me when he couldn't even answer my question? I guess he couldn't because he hated humans. Like me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later In the Garden* <strong>

I was sitting in the garden with Ah-Un thinking about what Sesshoumaru-sama did earlier when he was teaching me. He almost kissed me... but yet, he still didn't have feelings for me. But why would he kiss me if he didn't have any feelings for me? The answer was beyond me but I still wanted to find out why. In the middle of my thoughts Ah-Un stiffened up and a low deep growl rose from his throat. I got up off the ground and turned to see a beautiful women that seemed to be a demon to me. Even though she was beautiful, she didn't look nice or happy.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling braver then I actually felt.

"The names Kagura. What are you doing in Sesshoumaru's garden human?" The women asked and I glared at her. It wasn't any of her business why I was here.

"Because I live with him. Why are **_you _**here?" I demanded.

The demon women smirked at me and I gulped a little but I rested my hands on one of my blades, just in case. This time Kagura laughed.

"You really expect to take me on? When you don't even know who your up against," she laughed and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru and I'm the reason why he won't kiss you. A **_human_**. Does that ring a bell to you? Remember he hates humans," the demon said with a smirk.

I was really beginning to not like her.

"That's enough Kagura. If you have business with me come to me. Leave my ward out of this," Sesshoumaru-sama ordered. He looked angry for some reason.

She turned to Lord Sesshoumaru with an "innocent" look on her face. It made me want to use one of my new twin blades on her. I was shocked that I thought something like that, but she was just being rude and mean.

"We where just talking Sesshoumaru. Weren't we Rin?" She asked and I blinked.

How did she know my name already? She smirked as if reading my thoughts she answered them.

"Does the name Naraku ring a bell to you?"

Lord Sesshoumaru froze and gave her a look. I was glad I wasn't in her spot right now. He looked scary and to me, he never was so she was probably in for it.

" What business do you have with that half breed?" He demanded and his eyes flickered a light red color.

She looked worried and at the moment I couldn't blame her. But she brought it on herself.

"Nothing I just ran into him once or twice on my way here," she answered and I could tell she was lying.

So could Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Do not lie to me women. Tell me. What business do you have with the half breed?" Sesshoumaru-sama demanded again.

Kagura sighed. "I work for him," was all she said before taking one of those white feathers out of her hair and when it turned into a giant large feather, a burst of wind made it glide into the air and Kagura flew away.

This was the most random encounter with a demon yet. Lord Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked away, but just as he was a few steps away from me he stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Rin meet me tonight here in the garden. We are having another training session with you," he said and with that he walked off and left me to ponder on my thoughts.


	15. A Night Under The Stars

**Disclaimer: (Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did though).**

**A/n: Okay I don't know how many more chapters there will be. There should be at least a few more. I need a way on how to end this story so in your reviews can you please leave a way on how to end this if you have any ideas? If you do I will give you the credit for the ending and the idea you came up with in the A/n. Thank you! Oh and I'm so happy! I've never ever reached up to 99 almost 100 reviews before. I'm pretty ecstatic about that! Thanks a lot you guys for keeping me interested in writing this story all the way through. It was fun. Oh and thank you to all the people who pointed out my mistakes. I tried to go back and fix them but I didn't want to screw up anything when I was doing that. My writing is getting a lot better thanks to all of you guys! **

**Okay enough of my blabbering. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Fifteen: <em>**Training Lessons With Sesshoumaru- Part Two

**Rin**

When it was time to have another training lesson with Sesshoumaru, it was dark outside in the garden. I was nervous about this because I've never trained in the dark. Although instead of worrying about it, I just got my gear on and picked up my two blades. The last thing I wanted was to go and whine to Lord Sesshoumaru and tell him that I was too scared to train in the dark. I would just embaress myself and he would probably be angry with me.

"You made it." He said simply.

I nodded at him and took my swords out. He took his out and advanced towards me. I don't know, in the dark he seemed more scary and intimidating. I gulped but blocked myself as he charged at me, striking the air around me with his sword.

"Rin, you must fight! You can't back away," he demanded.

I gulped again but then nodded, following his orders. I struck at him a couple times, but ended up on my butt... again. With a frustrated sigh, I got back up and tried again. This time, I managed to strike him with my sword. I gave him a worried look, but then he caught me off guard and was close to striking me, which made me nervous, so I fell over again!

Damn it! I tried again and again and when he stopped I finally stopped. I was laying on the ground after yes again, tripping on something. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

When I realized that he hadn't let it go since helping me up, I gave him a confused look. He seemed to be moving closer to me. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. Like what about Kagura? Wasn't he in love with her? She did say that he wouldn't kiss me because of her. So... maybe that ment he was with her? Like she said. This time though, instead of letting that get in the way, I just leaned in and kissed him, like he seemed to want to do with me.

He pullde me closer and intertwined our fingers. I felt like I was falling and flying at the same time.

It seemed like it went by too fast and he pulled away.

"Rin. Would you lay with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked, and I blushed but nodded.

He gave a small smirk that made my heart beat race. He then sat down on the grass and waited for me to lay down with him. I gave him a confused look but did the same as him.

"Do not worry. This Sesshoumaru will not let anything hurt you while we stay here," he promised and I finally relaxed my head against his chest and watched the stars.


	16. Dealing With Past Troubles

**Disclaimer: (Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did though).**

**A/n: Thank you inuyasha is awesome for your idea! I think it will work to make this story a little longer! This is dedicated to inuyasha is awesome for coming up for the chapter idea. Thank you all who reviewed and this story is dedicated to all you guys, haha. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapter Sixteen: Dealing With Past Troubles~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

It was the next day now and I was walking right along side Sesshoumaru-sama. It felt comfortable and I was glad that he asked me to spend the night with him under the stars like that last night. An eerie feeling hit me. I looked around and noticed we where by a familiar river. This was the spot where I first met Sesshoumaru. I looked up and saw my dad's castel and he was standing outside of the yard. When he saw me, his face turned red with anger. He stomped over and I gulped and tugged on Lord Sesshoumaru's sleeve lightly.

He looked down at me with a blank look. "What is it?"

"Um, my dad is coming this way. Can we go please?" I asked, and he nodded his head at me.

But just as we began to move, it was already too late to go anywhere. My dad was now standing right in front of me and Sesshoumaru-sama. I gulped and stood behind Lord Sesshoumaru a little bit.

"You little wench! How **dare **you run away from home! Do you know how much trouble you have put me through?" He demanded and I shook my head at him.

"Of course you don't! You where traveling with... with this _thing!" _My dad yelled, and a growl was heard from Sesshoumaru.

"Dad.. stop!" I yelled and he slapped me across the face.

"Don't you ever tell me to s-"

He was cut off when lord Sesshoumaru growled and his eyes turned a bright red color. A giant whirl wind appeared and my dad looked frightened for the first time in his life. He backed away and I think he finally realized that he didn't have a chance. Lord Sesshoumaru was now a giant dog demon. He towered over me and my dad. I backed up out of the way and He picked up his huge paw and swiped at my dad, who let out a yell of surprise and pain.

He flew across the land and I didn't see, or hear him. Was... Was he dead? I felt sad about it, but in a way I was glad that I didn't have to deal with anymore of my problems for a while.

I ran up to Sesshoumaru-sama and hugged him while he was still in his transformation, trying to get him to calm down. I heard him let out what sounded like a low growl. He seemed to be calming down very slowly.

Then, he changed back to normal and hugged me, while pulling me into a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know this was short, but I made it that way for a reason! There will be more action in the next chapter, and I promise it will be longer! **


	17. Finding A Changed Dad & The End

**Disclaimer: (Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did though).**

**A/n: Last time I promised a longer chapter. Here it is and I hope you guys like it! I think this is the last one! I promise it will be a happy ending! Haha, I used to always get rid of the main characters. In this I won't! Thank you all for following this story all the way to the end! It might be a while before I come up with a new story idea, so until then I will be writing two other stories with "Nanami Loves Sasunaru," and "inuyasha is awesome."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Finding Dad Changed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days after the incident with my dad it has become quiet around the camps and wherever we walked. I wonder if it was because of what happened. My dad was dead. Or at least he couldn't have survived that attack. There was no way!<p>

We had stoped in a clearing now and Lord Sesshoumaru was resting his back against a tree. His eyes where closed and for once in my time traveling with him, he looked peacful. He didn't look cold or rutheless. I smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm going to go on a walk with Ah-Un," I said and he opened one of his eyes.

"Do as you please," was all he said.

I nodded before getting up on Ah-Un and riding him outside the camp. I had no idea where I was going, but I was certain that I wouldn't get lost with Ah-Un. Or at least I hoped. He was a demon after all.

"Where do you think your going you little wench?" I froze and my body felt like it went stone cold.

It was my dad. I looked up and saw him. He looked different. Instead of his old graying hair, it was now black. His eyes where a deep red color and he had pointy ears. I gasped and put my hand on one of my blades. My dad just smirked and let out a horrible laugh that sent chills down my spine. He pulled out a huge sword, one that couldn't possibly match my blades in battle. It was huge and it looked... evil.

I pulled out my two twin blades and got off Ah-Un who let out a growl and stood beside me. "Father, what happened to you?" I demanded, and he smirked.

"I was... changed. So let's see your demon boyfriend protect you know? He is useless against me!" My dad let out another huge laugh.

I glared. "He's right. You are pathetic. Ever since mom died you have been nothing but mean to me and I had no idea how power hungry you where!" I yelled and I charged him with my blades.

I have been training with Lord Sesshoumaru for months now so I had become pretty good at fighting. I struck my dad's sword with both of my blades and he pushed mine towards my face. I began to back up out of the way and he laughed.

"You are no match for me Rin. Now die!" He said, while striking me in the arm with his sword. I screamed out in pain and he just laughed while advancing onto me again.

I wasn't going to be weak and call for Sesshoumaru. I was going to defeat my dad myself. I was so tired of him bullying my and pushing me around. He has ever since I was little, and just because he looked and acted different now, didn't change a thing.

I blocked every single one of his attacks. Sesshoumaru taught me how to get rid of my attackers, but could I bring myself to do this? I had cuts and bruises all over my body. My new kimono Lord Sesshoumaru had just baught me was now ruined. Instead of worrying about that though, I waited until he made a mistake, because if he was a new demon, he couldn't be as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, I stabbed him with both my swords. He let out a painful scream and hit the ground. He wasn't dead yet, but he soon would be. I looked at him with regret and surrow. I wish it wouldn't have turned out like this, but I wouldn't let him kill me.

"Rin. Step aside," when I heard Sesshoumaru-sama's voice, I did as he told me to do and looked away.

I heard my dad scream and then Sesshoumaru turned to look at me, with a small tiny smile on his face. "You did well. Come here," he demanded.

I smiled. That was the first compliment I've heard from him. I walked up to him and he took my arm in his hand. What he did next shocked me to no end. He stuck his tounge on the wound and licked it. As he did this, the wound heald. I gasped and looked at where there used to be a huge gash from where my father struck me.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I can clean the rest of the wounds and bandage them myself," I said and I smiled at him.

He took me in his arms and put his lips on mine. I moaned and leaned into him, kissing him back. When he pulled away, he took my hand in his and we began to walk back to the village.

Despite what has happened here with my dad, this was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I made this chapter longer! As promised! This is the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you guys for letting me reach past 100 reviews! You are all so kind! I finally finished a story! Thank you!


End file.
